The Potions Mistake
by bel-amor
Summary: Same old story about Harry and Draco getting together, with a little fun along the way. Plz be nice. It is my first fic ever.WARNING: dmhp and rwbz
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a sunny morning, birds chirping and bees buzzing, but one boy was down in the dungeons with a sneer on his face.

Now, when you see this boy, you think 'WOW THAT GUY IS PALE!', but really he was always like that.

You see, this boy's name was Draco Malfoy, and this is the story of how he fell in love with his greatest enemy.


	2. Good Morning

When you first looked at the room, it was like staring into the cleanest place on earth. Everything was shinny and neat, in its correct place. There were models of dragons

around the room and Qudditch posters on the walls. There was only one bed, of course, because they were Slytherins. There were two people in the room, and you could

hear one in the bathroom.

"Come on Draco! We are going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry up!" yelled Blaise, who was sitting in Draco's room.

"I'm coming! You know that it takes forever for me to look perfect, and I am not leaving this room until I look perfect!" Draco said with a malicious sneer in his voice.

"Drake, Honey, you take forever to get ready. I mean, I am a girl and I take less time than you do to get ready." said Pansy.

"Well you do not always look perfect. Do you? Now you two stop complaining. I want to look my best today." he said.

"What is so special about today?" asked an irritated voice.

" Today, my dear Blaise, is the day I will best Potter."

" At what? You say this every year. Why don't we just go down to the Great Hall and eat so we are not late to class. You know how Pansy and I do not like to be late.

Besides, I know you do not really hate Potter. I mean..."

"What!" Draco shouted in an outraged voice. He came out of the bathroom and threw his brush at Blaise's head. It hit, of course.

"Ow! Draco! That hurt! Why did you do that?" Blaise asked innocently.

"Blaise do not act like all innocent. I heard what you said. What do you mean I do not hate Potter. Of course I hate Potter! He is the bloody bane of my existence, has been

since first year!" said Draco with pure malice in his voice.

"Nothing Draco, you and Blaise will talk about it later. Now, if you do not hurry up I am going to breakfast without you." said Pansy. Then she preceded to leave out the

bedroom with a slam of the door.

"What's up her ass? She is not usually like that to me." Draco said.

"I do not know. She has been like that ever since the end of the war. I think she is hiding something from us. Like she has a secret boyfriend or something. Maybe she wants to

tell us but is afraid to or can't. Who knows? Its Pansy." replied a bewildered Blaise.

"Yeah, maybe. Well lets go to breakfast I am starving." was all the reply he got before a flash of blond passed him.

"Hey! Wait up!" he said.

* * *

On the other side of the school in a high tower was a boy with messy black hair being awoke by a red head. The room was a red color with gold outline. There were five beds 

in the room. The two people on the bed were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Of course you know which one is which.

"What do you want? I was having a good dream for once." asked Harry in an irrate voice.

"Come on mate, its time for breakfast. We only have twenty minutes left. Hermione is going to have our asses. You know she hates being late. She can be like a mother hen

sometimes. I was hoping she would cut it out after the war, but has she? No!" answered Ron.

"Fine! I will get up, but you are going to pay for this one day!" Harry said.

"You say that every morning Harry, I am used to it. Now, hurry up. I'm starving." said Ron.


	3. Encounter

Authors Note: I may not be able to update for a while. Dumbledore is alive and Snape and Draco never tried to kill him. Voldamort is dead.

* * *

The Great Hall was loud. Almost everyone was there. Suddenly, the Great Hall's doors opened. There was shouting as Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron entered.

"What do you want Weasel? Blaise and myself were just walking here and you stopped us."

Ferret, get out of our way." said Ron. His face was turning red because he was so angry and he looked about to blow. Harry decided he better do something, quick.

"Ron calm down, he is not worth it. Hermione is waiting for us. Lets just ignore him, he will get bored soon." said Harry.

Draco was clenching his fist. He put up a nasty sneer and said, "Well, Scarface, what has gotten into you?"

"Shut up Malfoy! Just leave us alone! Come on Ron!" with that he stomped away.

* * *

"Draco, why do you always edge him on? I swear, one day it will get you into trouble. Come on, lets go eat." then Blaise walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Pansy. Draco went and sat on the other side of Blaise.

"What do you mean? What do I do to Potter?"

"Draco, darling, you always go out of your way to bug him. Just admit you like him. It is not going to kill you, you know." Pansy said before Blaise could respond.

Draco began to get red in the face, and then he put a scowl on. He said in a cold voice, "Pansy, what do you mean I like him? You and Blaise keep saying that. Will you stop already?"

"No!" was all the answer he got.

"Why, I do not like Potter!" said Draco in a hushed voice.

"Yes, you do. Just admit it already!" Blaise said.

"We will talk about this tonight. Just meet me in my room after dinner."

* * *

On the other side of the Great Hall, Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione.

"It was nothing Hermione, calm down. I just do not want to fight anymore. This year will be great. No more Voldie. I am going to live my life."

"Okay, Harry, look McGonagall is coming. Oh thank you professor." Hermione said as she got her times table. Harry got his as well.

"Ah man, Double Potions first. This is just a great way to start my year. Snape! Uh! Come on Hermione, lets go. Ron see you later, you are lucky. No Potions." With that Hermione and Harry left from the Great Hall to the dungeons.


End file.
